Wasteland with Teenage Vault Dwellers
by TheRealCaesar
Summary: War... War never changes, Since the Great War between Humans and Faunus ended in total chaos the Governement went to plan D and nuked the world apart not caring about the people's will or wishes. Vault-Tec helps the surviving groups and now live their future underground. But for Vault 101 that Vault was never suppose to be open
1. Chapter 1

_In the years goes by from the world since the Great War started, The wars between Humans and Faunus was out of control and the Government has no choice but to use plan D... Nuke the planet to dust. While this went on the people who isn't involved in the war has to either go underground and have a better life underground... If they refused then they'll die with the bomb coming towards them. Each Vault holds different people and was part of Vault-Tec pet projects but not all Vaults is the same, What matters is the life of the upcoming groups that will save the Wasteland and the inhabitants still life out there today... This is the story from the people who came out of Vault 101 the Vault that was never suppose to be opened_

* * *

_***Vault 101* One year later**_

Life of the underground isn't easy from the inhabitants who resides there but for these groups they kinda has it easy for awhile, We then see a year old boy with blond hair with his parents and sisters cuddles him a lot since their great-great grandparents fought in the Great War so many years ago and perhaps these family are the last generation of their family

"Ohhh~ He's so cute?!" Noir grabs her younger brother so tightly and the rest of the family chuckles at her antics but the parents was happy to have a boy in the family to carry out his father's legacy with him. "Noir, be careful or you'll end up killing your little brother~" Juniper said to her daughter, "But mom~ he's so cute and look at his cute baby cheeks~" She grabs the baby's cheeks and the baby begin to cry from his sister's rough hands on his cheeks

Juniper took her only baby boy from her daughter and cheer up her little ball of sunshine, "Now look on what you have done Noir! Jaune doesn't even like you" Blanc stares at her sister's eyes and Jaune somehow saw lightning coming from his sisters eyes, "Please girls don't fight over your brother, He needs to have some rest before you all can play with him" Juniper sit up and walks over to her son's baby crib and lay him on the back of his bed and Juniper begins to sing a sweet song for Jaune

_"Hush, little baby, don't say a word_

_Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

_If that mockingbird won't sing,_

_Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

_if that diamond ring turns brass,_

_Mama's gonna buy to a looking glass_

_if that looking glass gets broke,_

_Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat_

_if that billy goat won't pull,_

_Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull_

_if that cart and bull turn over,_

_Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover_

_if that dog named Rover won't bark,_

_Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart_

_if that horse and cart fall down,_

_You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town_

_Hush baby don't cry cause, Daddy loves you and so do I_

_Hush little baby don't say a word_

_Hush little baby don't say a word~"_

Thankfully it works and Jaune was sleeping soundly in his bed and the girls cry their eyes out on hearing that song again from their mom, Nicholas comes behind her and pulls her into a hug and stares at their son

"He'll be just like you Nicholas... I'm sure of that" She felt tears coming from her eyes and he wipes them off with his hands, "I know June... I know" Nicholas Arc again look at his son and felt happy that he and June finally has a boy in the family

* * *

_***Nine years later***_

It was Jaune's birthday and everyone setting up his party with balloons and hats and stuff, When Jaune came into the cafeteria on wonders whats going on... Lights shine down on his eyes and he was almost blind from that

"That was too fast Qrow! You almost freaking blinded the poor kid" Officer Gomas shouted at Qrow who shrugs her arms, "Not my fought, Kid is already 10 so he can handle it" She said then dug in her breasts and pulls out her flasks and drinks in front of everyone and they sigh at her antics

"Qrow, I thought I told you to not drink in front of the kids" Summer was this close on taking that flasks from her old friend, "What? Its not the first time that these kids saw me drink Sum, Hey kid your 10 now right?" Qrow ask the birthday boy, "Yeah?" He manage to say to her and Qrow looks up and down at his appearance, "Not too bad... When you become more older kid I'll give you the best birthday gifts you'll remember~" She's seducing the boy in front of her and Summer and Juniper took her out of the cafeteria and start screaming at her for trying to get the newly 10 year old into bed with her

Thankfully Jaune isn't shy on girls since he saw his sisters naked and that didn't faze him anymore... But that doesn't meant that his sisters would still beat his ass for staring at their private parts and not knocking the doors

"Happy birthday Jaune!" Ruby comes hugging her best friend in this Vault, "Yeah, Happy birthday lover boy~ Here we gotten you gifts" Yang pulls out a copy of Jaune's favorite comic... Grognak the Barbarian

"No. Way?!" He snatch the comic from her hands and begins to read the new volume he was searching in this vault, "You like your gift birthday boy~" She ask him, "Yeah I am! Thank so much for this gift Yang" Jaune hugs her and she hugs him back, while Ruby was in the sideline in jealous that her best friend and Yang seems to gotten a bit more closer than usual

"Hey! She isn't the only one who gotten you gifts, Here I made this myself Jaune!" Ruby handed him a real gun with his signature Arc Crests on the handgun itself, "Young lady where did you get that?!" Officer Gomas went over to the group and wonder why Jaune has a gun, "Oh? I made that myself, You see I memorize the schematics around this Vault's weapons and begin to build it for my best friend here" Ruby hugs Jaune closely and Jaune couldn't believed that he is holding an 10mm handgun in his hands

Officer Gomas remembers that Ruby is a weapons nut and will always find a way to get into the security rooms for the schematics, "Well I can't stop you Ruby for stealing the schematics for Jaune here, But listen kid don't go firing that thing in the vault or I'll take it away okay?" Gomas ask Jaune and he nodded at him

Then comes in another arrival in Jaune's birthday, Blake Belladonna comes over to Jaune and he look at her and wonder what gifts she is going to give him, "Here, This will help you in the near future" She handed him Pre-War books for him and picks one of them and it says "Learning Math" and "Learning Science"

"I figure that you'll may need them in the future since you are the smartest one in the group after all... I hope that will help you?" She wonder if he even like the gifts she brought for him, "Sure am Blake, I'm glad that you were able to give me this gift" He smiles at her and Blake's cheeks goes red on seeing him smiled like that

"If you are done Blake then I'll need to give Jaune his gift as well" Weiss comes over and handed him a ring? "I couldn't get what you wanted to I'll give you one of my family's spare rings from the Great War... Don't lose it" She said to him since that ring was wore by her great-great grandfather, "I'll try not to lose it Weiss, You can bet on it" He smiles at him and Weiss turns her head to avoid on the blush on her face

The party was going great and here comes more arrival in Jaune's birthday, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Rin with more gifts in their hands

"Hello there Jaune, Well I come with my gifts to you and hope that you like them" Pyrrha handed Boxing comics and "Learn to Fight" with it, "Is this how I can learn to defend myself?" He ask her, "Sure is Jaune, Since I'm your partner and all... I figure you'll need that if you'll ever becoming a security guard in this vault" Pyrrha responded to him, "Well its nice Pyrrha and thanks for the gifts partner" He pulls her into a hug and she hug him back... While leaving the girls jealous at this part and Pyrrha smirk at them for not getting in the way between them

"Well here's our gifts to you fearless leader! Me and Rin work hard on finding this gifts here just for you isn't that right Rin!" Nora ask her adopted sister who was looking shy on seeing Jaune again

"Y-yes it is Nora... H-here is your gifts Jaune?" Rin handed Jaune another book "How to operate medical surgery" and Nora gives him "How to break a person's legs with heavy weapons?!" he felt wet drops coming from his forehead from Nora's antics but still accepted the gifts from them

"It's really a nice gifts you two... here come give me a hugs?" Jaune said to them and Nora pulls Rin and soon enough the two of them was hugging (Or perhaps Nora) at the birthday boy and he felt his back of his spine almost broken but Nora lets go before it broke

Then Jaune's dad comes over and grab his boy's right shoulder, "Happy birthday son, Your only 10 once so have fun" He smiles at Jaune and he smiles back at him for this wonderful birthday

* * *

_***Six years later***_

"As far I can tell you are perfectly healthy 16-year-old boy, So yes you have to take the G.O.A.T exam" Doctor Oobleck said to Jaune who groans at this response, "Do I even have too?" He really didn't want to take this tests, "I'm afraid that you must young Arc since your healthy and didn't have any radiation in your body, Don't worry about the tests it will only effect on your life in the vault a little. Now chop-chop Mr. Arc and have a good day on your tests" He shush the Arc out of his office and Jaune slowly walks out of the medical room and saw Jonas

"Hey there sport, Hope you'll do well on the G.O.A.T tests alright?" Jonas walk past Jaune and heads inside the medical area and talked to Doctor Oobleck, He knew Jonas since he and his dad were close friends in the vault. Regardless he steps out and saw his friends waiting for him outside the classroom

"There you are you dolt?! The tests is about to start?!" Weiss stabs her fingers at Jaune's chests and he sigh at her stern antics, "Sorry everyone thought I could lied my way to avoid this tests from Oobleck but he saw threw it?" He scratched the back of his head while everyone sigh at their friend

"Well it looks like the tests is about to start, Let's head in everyone" Pyrrha ask and soon after they went into the classroom and saw Professor Brotch staring at them

"Well, It looks like you groups just made it in time. Take your seats and we'll get this done the sooner the better" Professor Brotch grabs the papers from his desk and was in the middle of the room about to ask the questions. Jaune, Rin, Nora and Pyrrha sat on the left side of the room and Weiss, Blake and Yang sat at the right side of the room. **_(Ruby is 14 so she can't take the tests yet)_**

_"At least it isn't Professor Port giving us this tests" _That is such a relief on Jaune's part

"Settle in everyone and please don't rush on this tests, This will effect your future in the Vault and hope you'll like the results" Professor Brotch said to the class and started his tests and everyone grabs their pencils and waits for his speech

_**Question 1:**_

_**You were approached by a frenzied Vault scientists who yells, "I'm going to put my quantum harmonizer in your photonic resonation chamber!" What's your response?**_

_**Number 1: "But doctor, wouldn't that cause a parabolic destabilization of the fission singularity?" - Science **_

_**Number 2: "Yeah? Up yours too, buddy!" - Speech**_

_**Number 3: "Say nothing, grab a nearby pipe and hit the scientist in the head to knock him out. For all you knew, he was planning to blow up the vault. - Melee **_

_**Number 4: "Say nothing, but slip away before the scientist can continue his rant. - Sneak**_

Jaune chooses number 1 since he would rather not want the scientists to cause destruction to the Vault, Rin choose number 1 as well since this scientists didn't know what he is doing. Nora chooses number 3 since she would rather want to knock the scientists out cold and perhaps break his legs on the process, Pyrrha choose number 4 since she rather not want to hear anymore nonsense from the scientists mouth. Just like Pyrrha Blake choose number 4 since she doesn't have time to hear this weird scientists rant on the vault, Weiss choose number 1 as her answer to reason to the scientists while Yang... choose number 2 to the scientists

**_Question 2:_**

_**While working as an intern in the Clinic, a patient with a strange infection on his foot stumbles through the door. The infection is spreading at an alarming rate, but the doctor has stepped out for a while. What do you do?**_

_**Number 1: Amputate the foot before the infection spreads - Melee**_

_**Number 2: Scream for help - Speech**_

_**Number 3: Medicate the infected area to the best of your abilities - Medicine**_

_**Number 4: Restrain the patient, and merely observe as the infection spreads - Science**_

Jaune choose number 3 since its best to stop the infection to spread across the Vault, Rin choose number 3 as well since she would rather want to be a doctor in the vault. Nora choose number 1 so she can smash the patient's foot so that infection doesn't come to her, Pyrrha choose number 2 since she doesn't know what to do if she's in the situation. Weiss choose number 4 so she can observe the infection and learn where did it came from, Blake choose number 2 since she doesn't know what the infection would cause. Yang choose number 1 to stop the infection from spreading or she'll cut the foot of and everyone in the vault is safe

_**Question 3:**_

_**You discover a young boy lost in the lower levels of the Vault. He's hungry and frightened, but also appears to be in possession of stolen property. What do you do?**_

_**Number 1: Give the boy a hug and tell him everything will be okay - Speech**_

_**Number 2: Confiscate the property by force, and leave him there as punishment - Unarmed**_

_**Number 3: Pick the boy's pocket to take the stolen property for yourself, and leave the boy to his fate - Sneak**_

_** Number 4: ****Lead the boy to safety, then turn him over to the overseer - Nothing**_

Jaune choose number 1 and tell the kid that everything will be okay, Rin would have taken him to the Overseer since its the right thing to do. Nora would hug the kid with her strong arms and tell him or her that its alright, Pyrrha would take him to the Overseer office and informed the kid's parents. Weiss would confiscate the stolen goods from the child since it was stolen property, Blake would pickpocket the child and take him or her to their parents... While Yang choose number 1 and hug the child until backup arrived

_**Question 4:**_

_**Congratulations! You made one of the Vault 101 baseball teams! Which position do you prefer? **_

_** Number 1: Pitcher - Explosives**_

_** Number 2: Catcher - Big Guns **_

_**Number 3: Designated Hitter - Melee **_

_**Number 4: None, you wish the vault had a soccer team - Unarmed **_

Jaune choose number 3 since he would rather hit the target then defended himself, Rin doesn't want to be part of any sport teams so she choose number 4. Nora would be Pitcher since she loves throwing stuff at her enemies, Pyrrha would be Catcher since why not. Weiss would be the Designated Hitter since she prefer to go up close and personal when hitting the bat. Blake choose number 4 to avoid the baseball team, Yang would be the hitter since it fit her style

_**Question 5:**_

_**Your grandmother invites you to tea, but you're surprised when she gives you a pistol and orders you to kill another Vault resident. What do you do? **_

_** Number 1: Obey your elder and kill the Vault resident with the pistol. - Small Guns**_

_** Number 2: Offer your most prized possession for the resident's life. - Barter **_

_** Number 3: Ask granny for a minigun instead. After all, you don't want to miss. - Big Guns **_

_**Number 4: Throw your tea in granny's face. - Explosives **_

Its a tough choice for Jaune but he choose the first option since its wise to listen to his elders after all, Rin would offer anything on her possession to stop her grandmother for taking another innocent life in the vault. Nora would throw her tea at her grandmother's face for even thinking she'll take another life like that!?, Pyrrha would also offer her most prize collection just for her grandmother to stop. Weiss just like Pyrrha wants her own grandmother to stop this nonsense, Blake would obey her grandmother since... well she has too. Yang would rather ask her grandmother for a Minigun instead

_**Question 6:**_

_**Old Mr. Abernathy has locked himself in his quarters again, and you've been ordered to get him out. How do you proceed? **_

_** Number 1: Use a bobby pin to pick the lock on the door. - Lockpick **_

_**Number 2: Trade a Vault hoodlum for his cherry bomb and blow open the lock. - Explosives and Barter**_

_** Number 3: Go to the armory, retrieve a laser pistol, and blow the lock off. - Energy Weapons **_

_** Number 4: Walk away, and let the old coot rot. - Repair **_

Jaune would pick the lock of the door than paid the damage just to get Mr. Abernathy out of his quarters, Rin would just walk away and don't have to deal with this. Nora would blow the lock off and send Mr. Abernathy to the Overseer?! Pyrrha would go to the armory and buy a laser gun and blow Mr. Abernathy's lock door, Weiss would walk away and let other idiots to handle this crazy old man. Blake would pick the lock the lock open and let security to handle the messed, Yang would blow the door open and grab Mr. Abernathy's collar and drag his stinky old ass to jail

_**Question 7:**_

_**Oh, no! You've been exposed to radiation, and a mutated hand has grown out of your stomach! What's the best course of treatment?**_

_**Number 1: A bullet to the brain - Small guns **_

_**Number 2: Large doses of anti-mutagen agent - Medicine **_

_**Number 3: Prayer. Maybe God will spare you in exchange for a life of pious devotion. - Barter**_

_** Number 4: Removal of the mutated tissue with a precision laser - Energy Weapon**_

Jaune would use large doses of anti-mutagen agent to cure his body, Rin pray for the gods to remove this curse mutated and from her stomach. Nora would grab a gun and blow its brain out of her stomach and find a way to remove it, Pyrrha would use lasers to her stomach and let the mutated hand out of her body. Weiss would use anti-mutagen pills to remove this curse in her body, Blake would also pray to the gods to spare her on this curse and remove this hand from her stomach gone. Yang would also grab a gun kill the thing

_**Question 8:**_

_**A fellow Vault 101 resident is in possession of a Grognak the Barbarian comic book, issue number 1. You want it. What's the best way to obtain it? **_

_** Number 1: Trade the comic book for one of your own valuable possessions - Barter **_

_** Number 2: Steal the comic book at gunpoint - Small guns **_

_**Number 3: Sneak into the resident's quarters, and steal the comic book from his desk - Sneak **_

_**Number 4: Slip some knock out drops into the resident's Nuka-Cola, and take the comic book when he's unconscious. - Medicine **_

Jaune would sneak into the resident's room since he is a comic book junky, Rin would held her gun at the person and demanded them the comic book so she can give it to Jaune. Nora would slip some knock out pills to she can take the comic book to her fearless leader since she knew he loves those, Pyrrha would trade some of her possessions for the book since it isn't right to steal. Weiss didn't understand comic books but knows that Jaune loves them so she trade one of her possessions just to made that dolt happy, Blake would steal the comic since she's the ninja cat girl after all. Yang would punch the guy and take the comic for herself or give it to Jaune

_**Question 9:**_

_**You decide it would be fun to play a prank on your father. You enter his private restroom when no one is looking, and... **_

_** Number 1: Loosen some bolts on some pipes. When the sink is turned on, the room will flood. - Repair**_

_** Number 2: Put a firecracker in the toilet. That's sure to cause some chaos - Explosives **_

_**Number 3: Break into the locked medicine cabinet and replace his high blood pressure medication with sugar pills - Medicine**_

_** Number 4: Manipulate the power wattage on his razor, so he'll get an electric shock next time he shaves - Lockpick **_

Jaune would screw the bolts and some pipes when the sink is turned on and waits for his dad's reaction, Rin would use medicine and replace her father high blood pressure for fun. Nora would use firecrackers in the toilet and making chaos in the restrooms?! Pyrrha would manipulate the razors her father uses and the next time he shaves... Weiss isn't someone to pull pranks with but break into the medicine cabinet just to see her so called father blood pressure boils, Blake would sneak in and place a firecrackers to her father taking a dumb while the stick was lite and soon screams can be heard from her father and she smirks on the outcome. Yang would replace her dad's razor with electric razors so he can shock himself

_**Question 10:**_

_**Who is indisputably the most important person in Vault 101: He who shelters us from the harshness of the atomic wasteland, and to whom we owe everything we have, including our lives? **_

_** Number 1: The Overseer**_

_** Number 2: The Overseer**_

_** Number 3: The Overseer**_

_** Number 4: The Overseer **_

Everyone wrote the Overseer's name on their test and they were done, Jaune hopes he past this test or tell his parents the bad news... He got up from his seats and stood behind Rin who is in front of Weiss

"Apparently you're management material. You're going to be trained as a Shift Supervisor. Could I be talking to the next Overseer? Stranger things have happened." Professor Brotch said to Weiss who was blown away on the test, "Thank you for the tests Professor" Weiss waits over the corner for her friends and it was Rin's turn

"Interesting. "Clinical Test Subject"... sounds like something you should excel at. I guess you and Doctor Oobleck will be working together." Professor Brotch said to Rin and she sigh on relief that she manage to pass the class and goes over to Weiss. And now its Jaune's turn

"Well, well. Pip-Boy Programmer, eh? Stanley will finally have someone to talk shop with." Professor Brotch said and it looks like Jaune will be working with Stanley about how to operate the Pip-Boy's and he was sure excited on working with him, He goes over to his friends and wait for the others and it was Blake's turn

"Huh. "Vault Loyalty Inspector"... I thought that had been phased out decades ago. Well, sounds like a job right up your alley, hmm?" Professor Brotch said to Blake who didn't know what Vault Loyalty means but she'll take it and it was Nora's turn

"It says here you're perfectly suited for a career as a Waste Management Specialist. A specialist, mind you, not just a dabbler. Congratulations!" Prefossor Brotch said to Nora who gotten an Specialists jobs and she was so happy that she pass the tests?! Pyrrha is up next

"Looks like the diner's going to get a new Fry Cook. I'll just say this once: hold the mustard, extra pickles. Ha ha ha." Professor Brotch joked a bit, Pyrrha was disappointed that she'll have to keep the Vault fed but a job is a job after all. Yang's next

"I always thought you'd have a career in professional sports. You're the new vault Little League coach! Congratulations." Professor Brotch said and Yang was hyped that she'll be a coach to the vault and making sure they won't get rusty

While Professor Brotch handle the other kids in the class about their tests... "Well since we past the tests guys, Let's head to the cafeteria and get lunch" Jaune said to the group who agreed with his advice and follows him to lunch while Nora screams "Pancakes!"

* * *

_***Three years later***_

Jaune was sleeping soundly after work with Stanley fixing up the Pip-Boy's he felt a tug on his body and slowly woke up by his younger sister Rose Arc trying to get him to get up

"Wake up brother?! They are going to get you?!" She shouted at her older brother who finally gotten up, "Hey Rose? What's wrong?" He wonder why his little sister is trying to wake him up, "The guard people killed Mr. Jonas, While daddy and mommy with other people left the Vault?!" She said and that gotten Jaune attention... they killed Jonas?

"Why would they killed Jonas?" He said, "I don't know but I heard that he help our parents left the vault and the Overseer man is looking for answers on why our parents left the vault, He went over to Noir and ask why they left but she didn't know what he's talking about so he order his guards and they shoot sister Noir's in the legs and took her in the jail cell for answers?!" Rose begins to cry now and Jaune couldn't believed on what is happening...

Then his door open and incomes his friends, "Jaune?! There you are, We have to leave the Vault right now" Pyrrha said to him, "The Overseer is going crazy and we tried looking for our parents but they aren't here! They must have left with your parents" Blake gotten into the conversations and Jaune finally understand the situation and goes over his drawers and grab his gun from Ruby and goes over to his medical kit and took Stimpacks with him

"I don't know what's going on but your right, We have to leave the Vault. Rose stay with us and we'll get out of here" Jaune commanded his little sister and she obeyed and stay close to her brother, The group then turn to the right and saw an officer come towards them

"Hey stop right there Arc!" He shouted but a Radroach appears behind him and attacks him, That gives an opening to the group so they went to the restrooms and soon away from the officer and runs down the hall to the Vault door. Jaune saw his two sisters Verte and Blanc in handcuffs by the armed officers and he has to do something to help his sisters

"Hey assholes?! I'm over here!" He shouted gaining the guards attention and they pull out their guns and aimed at Jaune, He rush over at them recklessly and use his baseball bat and smash one of the officer's head and use his gun and shot the officer behind him and untie his sisters and they hug him for deer life

"Jaune?! what the hell is going on?!" Blanc didn't know what's going on in the Vault anymore, "Rose said that our parents left the Vault for some reason and we need to get out of the Vault and find them?!" He said to them, "Should we even convinced that Overseer that we weren't involved with what our parents plan is?" Blanc hopes that the Overseer forgives them. "I highly doubt that he's going to do that sis, Jaune is right and we need to find our parents and demand on what's going on" Verte agreed with Jaune on this one

"Arc?! We have more baddies coming our way!" Yang gaining the Arc siblings attention and sure enough more guards coming at their way with Police Baton in hands

"Run?!" He shouted and runs towards another hallway and into the door and close it behind them locking it in the process, Jaune scans around for anymore of his sisters and saw Rouge and Saphron sneaking away from the past out guards with weapons in their hands

"Rouge, Saphron?!" He runs over to them gaining their attention and they were glad that their brother is safe, "Is it true that our parents left the Vault?" Rouge ask Jaune and he nodded and Rouge sigh, "We don't have time for this sis, Let's get out of this vault and find them" Saphron doesn't want to get caught and thrown in jail that she didn't commit. They all went threw stairs and fought more Radroaches along the way and Rose barely able to keep up but Saphron got her in her back

"This is crazy as hell Jaune, Why did our parents left the vault anyway?" Ruby wonders why her parents and Auntie Qrow and Raven left as well, "They must have plan this from the beginning I think and we need answers on why they left" He responded and look around his surroundings and they were close to the jail cell the place they kept Noir at

"For the last time Noir Arc, Tell me where did your parents opened the vault and I'll let you and your siblings resume your normal activity" The Overseer demanded from Noir who was struggling to get back to her feet, "I... don't know where my parents is going, But I know that my siblings is coming here now and fucking killed your old ass?!" Noir spits at The Overseer's face and he ordered his men to killed her and Jaune isn't going to stand by on watching his sister killed. He opens the door and gunsblazing at the guards who failed trying to shoot him

"Jaune Arc..." The Overseer was unsurprise on seeing the young Arc, "Give me the code of your control panel and me and the rest behind me leave the Vault" Jaune ask the Overseer, "Fine, here's the code of my control panel. But mark my words Jaune if you ever set foot back in this Vault again... I'll kill you myself" The Overseer handed him the codes and Jaune grabs Noir from the ground and pulls her to the Overseer's room

"You okay sis?" He stabs a Stimpack on his sister's legs and she wince in pain a bit, "Yeah, thanks for the help bro." Noir can move her legs again and reunited with her family and friends, Jaune goes over to the control panel and activate the Overseer's secret tunnel to the Vault doors. They head inside and saw the Vault door itself close

"It looks like the fucking Overseer close the doors again, We'll just have to opened it" Jaune goes over to the panel and operate the controls and soon enough the machine of the vault begins to work its magic and soon enough the door opens

"This is it guys... We're about to head to the outside" Yang couldn't believed that she is going to leave the home she and Ruby grow up in, Blake didn't understand why her parents goes with Jaune's family to the outside but needed answers as well. Rin and Nora didn't have a family but they were adopted by the Arcs and whenever Jaune goes they follow, Pyrrha follows after her friends since she doesn't remember her family at all. Weiss family is still in the vault but wants to leave and explore whatever is left outside America. Ruby couldn't wait to see the outside?!

They slowly walk out of the vault and saw a door with lights and go over to it and Jaune opens the door and incomes the bright light shines their eyes...

When they can see again... They were in shocked to see the land covers in ruins and sand almost covers most of the place, But Jaune's family and the rest is out there somewhere and they'll find them that's for sure.

* * *

_***P.O.V Nicolas Arc***_

"Was this the right thing to do honey? Leaving our babies in the vault for this project?" Juniper was worried for her kids since her husband and her left the vault to finish up their past project

"I'm sure June... I hope the Overseer forgive them thinking the kids as any involvement between us, But this project is all I can think of. We need to finish this project together June, We need to finish Project Purity" Nicholas thought about letting it go... but it just comes back hunting him and he needs to get it working

"Hey were right behind you pal, We hope that Ruby and Yang doesn't follow us and safe in the Vault" Tai, Summer, Raven and Qrow decided to come with the Arc family to finish this project he's working on. "You'll have us as well Nick, We need to clean the wasteland" Ghira and Kail comes along the ride as well

Nicholas look behind him and saw the people of the vault, Doctor Oobleck, Professor Port, Glynda and Ozpin was standing behind him and he was grateful for the help and he look at the skies again thinking about Jaune and his kids

_"Jaune... I hope you will understand on why I need to do this, I hope the vault will keep you and your sisters safe for the time being. I love you son and I always will." _Nicholas felt tears coming from his eyes and he wipes them off, He and the rest sat out a journey to cure the wasteland.

* * *

_**Man... that was really tiring anyway hope you all enjoy this chapter, If you were wondering on why I haven't post anything from my New Vegas story because I'm gotten lazy on writing but finally came back... until I give up again of course**_

_**So what did you guys think on the first chapter, Did you like it or hate it. I'll leave the choices to you guys and I'll see you all later.**_

_**Also if you wonder why I made Ren and Qrow females... Just to change it up a bit so don't worry**_

_***Statics***_

_**\- Jaune Arc -  
**_

_**Strength - 6**_

_**Perception - 6**_

_**Endurance - 8**_

_**Charisma - 1**_

_**Intelligence - 9**_

_**Agility - 5**_

_**Luck - 8**_

_**\- Lie Rin -  
**_

_**Strength - 4**_

_**Perception - 7**_

_**Endurance - 5**_

_**Charisma - 4**_

_**Intelligence - 7**_

_**Agility - 9**_

_**Luck - 2  
**_

_**\- Nora Valkyrie -  
**_

_**Strength - 9**_

_**Perception - 5**_

_**Endurance - 8**_

_**Charisma - 6**_

_**Intelligence - 3**_

_**Agility - 7**_

_**Luck -1**_

_**\- Pyrrha Nikos -  
**_

_**Strength - 7**_

_**Perception - 8**_

_**Endurance - 6**_

_**Charisma - 7**_

_**Intelligence - 4**_

_**Agility - 9**_

_**Luck -3**_

_**\- Ruby Rose -  
**_

_**Strength - 4**_

_**Perception - 6**_

_**Endurance - 3**_

_**Charisma - 1**_

_**Intelligence - 4**_

_**Agility - 10**_

_**Luck -5**_

_**\- Weiss Schnee -  
**_

_**Strength - 5**_

_**Perception - 7**_

_**Endurance - 4**_

_**Charisma - 2**_

_**Intelligence - 8**_

_**Agility - 6**_

_**Luck - 4**_

_**\- Blake Belladonna -**_

_**Strength - 5**_

_**Perception - 4**_

_**Endurance - 6**_

_**Charisma - 1**_

_**Intelligence - 7**_

_**Agility - 8**_

_**Luck -1**_

_**\- Yang Xiao-Long - **_

_**Strength - 8**_

_**Perception - 5**_

_**Endurance - 7**_

_**Charisma - 6**_

_**Intelligence - 2**_

_**Agility - 5**_

_**Luck -1**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm back and here comes more Fallout stories, Before I start Wombag I'm still doing New Vegas version just trying find the place for where the crew is suppose to go after the experience from Sierra Madre. Perhaps going to Boulder City or going all the way to Vegas to confront Benny.**_

_**But that can wait because I'm giving a lot of spoilers here, But the only thing I can say is... "Do you have a Geiger Counter?"**_

_**But atlas let's start this story shall we, Oh yeah one more thing I'm adding the Gun Runners and the Van Graffs in the story since they were about to appear in Fallout 3 but Bethesda didn't have time so yeah?**_

_**Come back when you have the Geiger Counter... Idiots.**_

_**P.S, I FUCKING HATED THOSE TALON COMPANY MERCS?! THEY ALWAYS COME AT ME AT RANDOM AND KILLED ME 5 TIMES FOR BEING A GOOD SAINT FOR THE WASTELAND!**_

* * *

_***Outside of Vault 101***_

The bright light shines in their eyes until they can see again... The world has been reduced to ashes around them. Buildings almost falling apart and small houses still remain attach despite the dust around it, Jaune didn't understand on why their parents want to come out here of all things

"This is the outside? This is what its left of humanity?" Weiss couldn't believed on what she is seeing... Perhaps there is hope that people still survived during the war and is living out here right now, "Its nothing but dust around us... Why the hell our parents decided to come out here?" Yang felt dust blowing at her direction and she sigh that her boots are now covered in sands

"Perhaps there may be people living around here..." Pyrrha thought out loud and hope that the people who are residing whatever left in this world manage to survived, "Before we left the vault I saw some other things in the Overseers desk, He has some information about this place called "Megaton" and this weird creature here" Jaune showed his Pip-Boy on the information and Weiss backed away from the creature in his arm

"Whoa? That is one huge ant right there?" Nora was staring at the ant and hopes that she'll break its huge legs! "Regardless lets head to Megaton, Its not far from here so..." He look at his Pip-Boy and Megaton is kinda close to them he thought, "Follow me and keep your guard up for any hostiles" He ordered them and they kept their guns ready for anything

They begin walking to where Megaton is located and saw broken cars along the way and saw a nearby school populated by Raiders and Ruby was about to head over there until Yang grabs her and tell her "No" since she has a bad feelings about those groups and Jaune agreed. They kept on walking and saw a huge dome covering the entire place for some reason and saw a robot welcoming them

_**"Welcome. To. Megaton. Hope. You. All. Have. A. Nice. Day" **_Protectron slowly said to the newcomers, "Hey its one of those Protectrons? I heard they were useful back before the war right?" Ruby ask her friends, "Hey! Aren't you guys heading in?" Stockholm shouted at the newcomers and they look up and saw a man with Combat Armor with a Rifle in his hands said to them

"What is this place?!" Yang shouted at the man, "This is Megaton! One of the safest place around this godforsaken planet! Are you heading in or not!" He shouted back at them and they finally agreed and head inside of Megaton and wonders what this place is all about

When they went inside they look around them and saw bunch of makeshift shacks around the entire place... but noticed something off about the place since there was a bomb lying at the center of the town and weird guy speaking his mind to his followers, While that was happening Jaune saw a man with a cowboy hat approaching them

"Well I'll be damned you're all from that vault, Vault 101 _***Chuckles* **_I ain't seen one of those jumpsuits in a long time, Name's Lucas Simms, Town sheriff and mayor too when the need arises. I don't know why but I like you all already! Something tells me you'll fit in here all right, So welcome to Megaton! just holler if you need something" Lucas said to the newcomers from the vault

"Nice town you have here sheriff, It's a pleasure to meet you" Pyrrha responded nicely to the kind sheriff, "Friendly AND well-mannered? I think we'll gonna get along just fine, You all treat my people nice and you're welcome to stay as long as you'd like" Lucas said to the Dwellers

"Uh? why is that bomb over there is just sitting there?" Ruby ask the sheriff, "What about it?" He said, "Don't you think someone should disarm that thing?" Blake spoke and wonders why hasn't that bomb removed yet, "I don't trust any of the locals to tinker with it, Besides most people don't realize its still a threat. And hell Cromwell and those crazies from the Church of Atom, they worship the damn thing... Why? do any of you knows how to disarm that thing?" He said to them

"I have some knowledge on how to disarm that bomb for you" Jaune work with Stanley on how to operate the Pip-Boy's so how hard can this bomb can be? "Oh all right, Fine but listen here just take a look at it first... Go easy. If you all get the job done, they'll be 100 caps in it for all of you" Lucas is willing to pay 100 caps to them, They were confused on why he's going to give them caps to them if they disarm the bomb

"Why are you giving us caps? Isn't Liens the currency around here?" Weiss didn't believed that people is now using caps as currency over Liens, "We don't use Liens anymore out here, To hard to find all those damn plastic money so we just use caps as the next option since its easy to carry and doesn't weight anything" Lucas explains that Liens is no longer useful to the rest of the world anymore

"We'll check up that bomb for you" Jaune ask and Lucas turn his head to him, "Okay then, 100 caps for all of you if you disarm that bomb" Lucas walks away from them to check how his people is doing

The team heads to the lower levels and find themselves unwelcome by the people in Megaton, Ruby saw a two-headed cows eating whatever its owner giving him and Rin saw a medical building so this place does has its own doctor. Until they saw the bomb and that Cromwell guy speaking to his followers about Atom

"Give your bodies to Atom my friends, Release yourself to his power and feel his Glow and be Divided! Come forth and drink the waters of the Glow for this ancient weapon of war is our salvation. It is the very symbol of Atom's glory?!" Cromwell speaking to his followers and they did we he ask...

"Lets just get this over with" Jaune goes behind Cromwell and look at the bomb and noticed that he could fixed it with the right material... Or he could- "There, Its safe and sound" He manage to dug some digging inside of the bomb and manage to not blow himself up while doing that, He saw Lucas is coming towards them again

"Well I'll be damned! You manage to disarm that bomb, You and your friends have done a mighty service to my town and for that I thank you. Here's 100 caps as promise and I'm giving you a place inside our walls... Welcome on becoming citizens of Megaton friends" Lucas handed them caps and key to their new house, He pointed to where they are living now and Jaune and the groups heads up and wonders what's inside their new home

_***Mister Burke***_

"Damn those newcomers?! I have everything set up and they ruined it, I'll have to leave this curse hole and head back to Tenpenny's Tower and hired the Talon Company Mercs to handle these "Good" people. They'll gets what's coming to them..." Burke left the Salon and begins to walk all the way back to Tenpenny's Tower and informed him about the news

_***Back with the Dwellers***_

When Jaune and the rest came to their new home they were greeted by a Mister Handy robot, "Welcome to your new home Masters, I am Wadsworth your own personal robot butler and I'll shall help you clean up the mess around this house and don't worry about little old me" Wadsworth said to them, "A Mister Handy?! I thought Andy was the only one?!" Nora shouted and she couldn't believed that Andy has cousins?!

"Nora stop, But this place sure does needs some work for all of us" Weiss looks around and saw nothing in the room for one bed and a desk in the room, "Yes, I believe this place could do with a bit more in the way of decoration. Speak with Moira Brown at Craterside Supply here in Megaton, She has quite a selection of items to enhance your living spaces" Wadsworth said and Jaune note that onto his lists for later

"I'm going to check around town for any information about our parents could be" Jaune steps outside and soon followed by Ruby, Blake and Rin. The others stayed back in house since they want some rest for tomorrow, "So where are we going first?" Rin said to her leader, "We'll head to Craterside Supply first and that Salon up there" He pointed at the Salon and they nodded their heads and goes where Jaune is going

It wasn't long until he gotten shoved by an already bald man with a Chinese Assault Rifle behind his back, "Watch where you are going you Vault assholes" Jericho wasn't pleased to see these asshats from that vault making their home here

"Sorry about that... Who are you?" Jaune ask the man and he sigh but kept his cool to these kids, "Name's Jericho kids, This town is under my fucking protection from any Raider gang that dare to mess this shithold here. Was one of them awhile back but left since they turned out to be assholes just like the rest of those Talon Company dipshits" Jericho introduced himself then left the kids alone and continue his day in peace

"Rude" Blake wasn't please to hear all that negativity coming from that Jericho person and he smells like Booze and Sex, "He perhaps doesn't like outsiders like us... Lets just head to Craterside Supply" Jaune sigh and his team heads to this Supply shop that Wadsworth mentions

* * *

_***Craterside Supply***_

Jaune opens the door for everyone and they saw two people in the shop, One is a women with red hair and wearing RobCo jumpsuit and a man with leather armor with a small pistols at his sides

"Welcome to Craterside Supplies! My name is Moira Brown and this here is my lovey shop that I created, So what can I do for you Vault Dwellers~" Moira said to the newcomers who arrived in town not too long ago, "Hi, What kind of things do you sell around here?" Jaune said to the lady, "Oh! I pretty much sell anything I can get my hands on... Hey do have any time to spare for my project that I'm cooking up" Moira said to them and they were curious to see what this is all about

"Sure we can spare the time, What do you need exactly?" Rin wonders what this Moira person is talking about, "Well I have this side project here and I'm welling to pay whatever you can for these experiments, This project I'm creating is called "The Wasteland Survive Guide" to help others on how to survive the wasteland itself. If you help me on this project I'll give you all Co-Owners of the guide and giving you discount at my wears if your interested?" Moira explains and the group thought about this and perhaps helping people isn't too bad they suppose

"We'll help you on this Survive Guide, So what's the first thing you'll need?" Jaune ask her, "Well the first chapter needs to be basics first, like finding food and medicine or dealing with radiation and dealing with pain. I heard that the Super-Duper Market has the food over there but its populated by Raider gangs, Here I'll mark it on your maps to where the Market is" Moira pointed to where the Market is and they nodded their heads and thanked her for the location

Jaune look around and saw another Vault suit hanging behind Moira, "Hey is that a vault suit behind you?" He ask her and she turns to look at Jaune and said, "Oh that? It came from one of your vaults, There was this person wearing the exactly same jumpsuits you all are wearing and he was the one who ask me about this project in the first place!" Moira responded and the team couldn't believed that someone from their vault came here in Megaton

"Where is this person? Did he forgot to get his jumpsuit?" Blake ask Moira, "Oh I don't know? Perhaps died out there by the wilds from the wasteland... Oh! you the with the blond hair, You can take the suit if you want since it fit your sizes alright" Moira grabs the jumpsuit and handed over to Jaune for free

"Are you sure about giving me this for free?" He ask her, "I'm sure about it, Perhaps you'll carried out the man who ask me about the project legacy for wearing that jumpsuit around" Moira was positive about it and Jaune goes to the nearby rooms and get changed to his new jumpsuit with Armored attach to it

It was tricky to get the jumpsuit on with the armor with it but he did it, He grabs the gloves that comes with the armor and put those on and soon enough he felt he was ready to handle whatever the wasteland is going to get him with these new armor he had on. He look behind him and saw the "101" numbers behind his back and smiles to whoever left this gift for him

He came down and saw Ruby was stars in her eyes on seeing his new armored jumpsuit that Moira created, "Fits you like a glove doesn't it? I tried it once but felt unworthy of the jumpsuit for some reason" She said and the team thanked her and left her store and head to the Salon

* * *

_***Junior's Salon***_

Jaune and his team went to the salon and saw two strippers dancing in some poles for the people throwing caps for their free show and the girls with Jaune was disgusted by this antics these women has, One of the strippers noticed the newcomers who disarmed the bomb came into their nests of Salon

"Hello there handsome~ Welcome to Junior's Salon, He's in the back counting caps... But how about you and I have some fun~" The Stripper said to Jaune who wasn't fazed by this at all he spent his life in the Vault and saw women naked bunch of times since the showers in the vault is co-ed so men and women has to bathe in the same room so he wasn't surprise by this... Stripper showing her assets to him

"No, I'm not looking forward to it. I'm here for information about out parents middle age people? Have you seen them?" Jaune ask the Stripper, "If you want information talk to that Ghoul over there named Gob since he's the only one keeping tabs around this place... But after you talked with him come back and talked to me and I promise to show you the best thing in your life~" She walked away from them and Jaune can feel dark auras behind him, He turned around and saw the three girls staring at the Stripper who is serving another customer at the moment

Jaune and the team goes over to Gob who is serving drinks to the people watching the dance until he saw the savors who disarmed that bomb in the ditch, "Welcome to Junior's Salon ladies and gentlemen, My name is Gob and I run the drinks around here and keep the boss Junior happy with caps in his pockets..." Gob wasn't happy about his life working in this godforsaken salon but he's working under Junior since he bought his contract from his Slavers

"W-what are you?" Blake mange to say to the Ghoul in front of her, "What? never seen a Ghoul before? Well judging by those Vault suits its no wonder you never seen any Ghouls no huh? A Ghoul is the remnants of the people who manage to survive the Atomic Bombs from the Great War itself, I'm one of the few people survived that damn war" Gob said and the vault dwellers couldn't believed that this man in front of them survived the war itself and lived

"Are there more of you out there?" Rin was curious if there are more of his kind out in the wasteland, "There sure is Miss, There a place called Underworld populated by Ghouls so we can feel safe from those crazies from the Brotherhood of Steel or the Super Mutants" Gob marked the place to where Underworld is located and its in the middle to where the remnants of Atlas capitals use to be

"Well Gob we are looking for information about our parents, Have you seen groups of middle age men and women arrived here at all?" Jaune ask Gob, "I can't really say... I'm not sure that Junior is going to like I give out free information to customers" Gob was afraid that Junior will beat him again for telling free information to anyone

Ruby use her cute face at the Ghoul, "Please Mr. Gob? We really want to find our parents and ask them why they left the vault, Can you please tell us if you seen them?" Ruby using her puppy dog eyes trick at the Ghoul... He hasn't seen that look in a long time, Gob tried to resist but Ruby kept going harder and harder with her puppy look

"I-i may have seen them around the bar and they order some drinks and stayed awhile before heading out into the waste, I've overheard them talking about "Galaxy News Radio" and was heading there for some reason. If you ask me... That place is nothing but trouble" Gob said to them

"Why'd you say that?" Jaune ask, "Because the last time I've heard is that place was taken over by Super Mutants, The Brotherhood of Steel is defending the GNR building and protecting Three Dogs for some reason but I'm glad that they did otherwise I won't be hearing news about the world anymore" Gob mark to where GNR building is located and he tells them that's all he is willing to say and the thanked him for the information

The teams was about to head out but Jaune both of his arms stuck and saw the same two strippers dancing from the poles hugging his arms now, "Hey there handsome~ Lets have some fun shall we~" The women with short hair and dressing red said, "We'll be sure to give you an "Wonderful" time if you stay in this bar with is~" The women with long hair and dressing white said

"Let go of him you hussies?!" Ruby shouted at them and demanded to let Jaune go, "Quiet you little brat the grown ups are talking here" Melanie said to her before going back to Jaune and the three girls was about to pull out their weapons but Jaune stops them

**_{Lady Killer} _**"Listen I'm in some sort of rush right now? But if I come back here again... I won't mind spending time with the two of you" Jaune carelessly touch both of the Malachite's cheeks and they were blushing by this response from the blonde, Ruby pouted wish that was her Jaune touching his hands at her cheeks, Blake felt she wants to kill these sluts and Rin... Just wants to poison them to death

_**{SUCCESS} **_"Okay we'll let you go this time lover boy~ But next time you come visit this salon... Me and my sister will make you scream our name~" Melanie and Miltia let go of Jaune's arms and blow kisses to him and Jaune sigh in relief that his charm worked... But leaving the other three girls in jealousy by the attempt

They left the Salon and Jaune still feels dark aura from the girls for some reason, "What's the problem girls?" He ask them but they didn't respond... Instead they started to head back home without him and Jaune really don't understand women or how they are acting sometimes

* * *

_***Vault Dweller's Home***_

Jaune and the rest returned home and saw Yang and Wadsworth telling each other jokes and puns... And it was awful so bad that Weiss wanted to use her gun to shoot at them but resisted the idea, Pyrrha and Nora was playing Caravan cards with each other to past the time and the game is 2-3 and Pyrrha seems to be in the lead against Nora

"Hey everyone we're home" Jaune called out to them and they stopped on what they were doing and look at him and saw his jumpsuit gotten an upgrade, "Whoa? Where did you get the caps to upgrade your armor Lover Boy?" Yang asks him, "Long story short I gotten this for free from Moira Brown for helping her pet project she's cooking up, Oh I know where our parents is heading next" He said and that gotten their attention and wonders where their parents is heading next

"Well? Spill it Arc and tell us the news already" Weiss was getting impatient and wants to hear about the news, "We met a guy named Gob and he told us that our parents are in a place called Galaxy News Radio, The place is populated by some groups called The Brotherhood of Steel and Super Mutants" Blake explained to them and they were confused on why their parents is going to that place

"I'm getting bad feelings about this Radio place since its populated by these Brotherhood of Steel guys and these Super Mutants..." Rin was getting chill up to her spine and Nora comes over and cheer her adopted sister up

"I was thinking the same thing... I hate to say this but perhaps we'll deal with our parents later" Jaune spoke and they looked at him confused, "Think about it? We don't know our ways around here and if we blindly go to this GNR building we'll get killed during the process, Lets wonder around whatever its left by this world and explore on what we are dealing with" He needed more information about the world they are now living in and can't risk blindly going around the place and get killed during the process

Weiss was about to protests but Blake got ahead of her, "I agree, We need more experience around here before going to this Radio building and confront our parents" Blake needed to know about the world as well and perhaps looking up documents about any Pre-War relics around here

"From the looks of it we're still kinda homeless despite living in this shack... I wouldn't mind making some money in my pockets before going after our parents" Yang figures finding their parents can wait since she was dying to see the world since birth

"Then its settle we'll wonder around long enough to gain experience and perhaps find work to get caps in out pockets, Is there anymore objections?" Jaune said and no one raises their hands since they are in the same boat after all

"Good, Let's get some rest for tomorrow and we'll find a job to get caps in out pockets" Jaune ordered and they obeyed and grabs a large blanket sheets from the counter and lay it in the living room for them to sleep, They couldn't afford beds so they'll have to make due to what they have and it sucks... But the shack itself is warm at least

* * *

_**Done, Hope you enjoy this chapter so far and tell me what you thought about it. Here's some reviews that I'll answer**_

_**\- Wombag1786, Been lazying around so far and I'm still doing New Vegas just taking a break from it once for awhile since I'm doing something else at the moment and I hope you understand a bit dude.**_

_**\- DarkPhoenix455, Not sure about the dialogues or whatever problems I have in this story but is it better a but now or not?**_

_**\- Guest, Vault 101 is located near the remnants of Vale which the people called Megaton now. I do have my own idea about the Brotherhood and Enclave in the story as well as adding Followers of the Apocalypses, NCR and the Gun Runners into the story, Having the Gun Runners into the story will be perfect for one of the best makers of all Remnant and are the people's new best friends**_

_**Since that is done I'll think about what to do next... If I'm not lazying around again, Well enough about that I'll see you all later I suppose and peace.**_

_**P.S, What is your favorite Mercenaries in Fallout 3? There's the assholes Talon Company Mercs and Reilly's Rangers. I can't believed that I'm saying this but I think that the Talon Company's has the best armor in Fallout 3 since their armor is black... I like wearing black clothes okay? Reilly's alright and it gives us that Military looks to defend the Capital Wasteland from enemies.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Don't own neither RWBY or Fallout**_

_**If I did then I'll perhaps wouldn't be doing this**_

_**Since I would have done an video instead of writing this**_

* * *

_***Groups***_

Jaune and the rest sent out traveling around the wastes from Megaton, He ask his sisters to stay in Megaton to where they'll be safe... they resisted at first since they also want to travel around with them but couldn't since Jaune cares about them and fear they'll died out there trying to find their parents. They finally accepted to stay in Megaton while the rest of them goes out into the waste

Joan tell Jaune to be careful out in the wastes since they don't know too much about it he tell her he'll be fine since he has friends watching his back and together they'll survived whatever the wasteland inhabitants got against them, The Arc's hug it out with each others since this is perhaps a goodbye encase he and his friends doesn't make it alive out there

"So Jaune... where are we going?" Ruby wonders where they are since they left Megaton a few hours ago they been walking around getting familiar with the area, For what they each gather this is the remnants of what it's left out in the Vale and perhaps other countries suffers the same fate as Vale did. Jaune looked at his Pip-Boy and it looks like are reaching to a place called "Reilly's Rangers" he wonders what that place is... but saw it was heavily armed with 5 people defending its stronghold

"We found the place called Reilly's Rangers... maybe we can ask them for help around the wasteland" Jaune looked at the Rangers stronghold and it look sturdy enough to take down several inhabitants in the waste if they have too, "How? Those guys has some serious heavy fire they have, We'll be killed if we get too close!" Weiss wasn't trusting anything or anyone out of their groups since she tends to be bitchy sometimes

Then suddenly one of the Ranger's spotted them and orders the men to not engage and leaving the Vault Dwellers confused on this response, Then a women came out of the strongholds

"Hold right there, State your business here" Reilly said to the groups of Vault Dwellers who looked like this is their first time being in the outside of the wastes

"We're not here to fight against your group mam, We are just exploring around the world getting to know the place" Rei spoke out since she feared for their lives by these groups with bigger guns at their sides

Reilly looked at them again and saw they have Pip-Boys in their left wrists, "Is that a Pip-Boy you all have?" She responded since its rare to find an Pip-Boy on the person itself since most of the Pip-Boys schematics was destroyed during the Great War

"Yes it is, We're Vault Dwellers looking to help around if we can" Jaune responded since they don't know what to do yet and needed some money in their pockets or else they'll ended up dead or dry in their pockets for caps

"Come inside and we'll talk more about this inside the HQ, I'll let you all in but you better not making me regret this" Reilly orders her men to allow the Vault Dwellers into the base and soon enough the gate opens and they walked inside of the place and found themselves in front of a man wearing the same armor like Reilly is wearing

"Welcome to the HQ I'm Butcher the field medic in this group, If you need patching up yelled for "Medic!" and I'll get to you as I can" Butcher introduce himself to the Dwellers they thanked him before heading inside of the base itself

* * *

_***Reilly's Rangers HQ***_

When they get inside of the base it felt... small like it looks like it can fit at least 3 or 5 people but regardless it looks stable enough and they soon found Reilly sitting in her chair waiting for them

"So let me get this straight... I can understand that you are all Vault Dwellers since that jumpsuit and those Pip-Boys you are wearing is a big giveaway, You all came to the outside hopping that everything is fine but instead found the place full of dust and mostly desert out here" Reilly re-explains the situation to the Dwellers and they nodded their heads since that's everything

"How could people lived out here? Back in the Vault we have clean water, beds and food for each year?" Pyrrha can't understand how humanity has fallen since the bombs from the government, "We mange to survived out here by one of our ancestors who found shelter before the bombs dropped, Sure we don't have the clean water or supplies since we are running low on them at the moment" Reilly answers Pyrrha's questions and wonders how their vault is doing after all these years

"Is there anything we can do to help you guys, We're looking for experience out here in the waste and hope that you at least have a jobs for us?" Jaune ask Reilly and for a moment she pause since she usual handle the jobs for her group... but these people are green and perhaps won't survived in the waste without experience

"Alright I do have a job right now at the moment, My group was contacted by a client who is looking to start an settlement near Megaton and hopes we can help them set them up and start the town. Usual I wouldn't care for helping out the settlement since we are busy at the moment... but we could use to extra supplies since we are running low on them and perhaps this is the perfect test for you all, Help our client with the settlement and I'll make you all part of my Ranger groups." Reilly handed Jaune the jobs note so encase they forgotten it, He and the rest looked at the note and its from the client looking for the Rangers for help

"Before we go can you answer some of our questions first?" Ruby ask Reilly, "Sure kid, What is it?" She responded. "What's your name since we forgot to ask?" Ruby said to her

"Oh! I forgotten that myself, I'm Reilly and I lead the Reilly's Rangers. We are guns for hire and looking to help out anyone we can out in the waste" Reilly responded since she forged the Rangers her life has become better since helping out the people in the wasteland is a big deal

"Are there more of you out there?" Weiss was curious if there are more mercenaries out in the wasteland, Reilly's eyes turned dark for a moment before responded her question, "There are... but you better not messed with them, The other mercenaries in this region are the Talon Company Mercs and they are fucking crazies. They take any jobs from anyone and won't hesitant to kill kids if they have to my team and them cross paths one day and we stroke out a little deal with them, They don't come to our HQ and we don't go to theirs" Reilly hated those Talon Company Mercs since they would do anything to get caps in their pockets

"So these Talon Company Mercs are serial killers to be exactly right?" Blake said to Reilly and she nodded and she warns them to stay out of the Talon Company's way and they'll try to keep it in mind

"Okay next question, Who's the client?" Yang brush off the Talon Company since she doesn't seem to like them killing kids for fun, "The Client name is Flash and he's an Fox Faunus, His friends tries start the settlement on their own but was attacked by Super Mutants from Germantown HQ that's an old police base" Reilly points the map to where the settlement is located and they thanked her for that

"So how many people is in your Mercenary group?" Nora wonders since these guys looks super strong! "Well there's me I'm the leader, There's Butcher our field medic, Donovan is our Engineer, Brick is our Heavy, Theo is our Quartermaster, Ashley is our scientists, Joseph is our other heavy, Kane handles our supplies and Morrison is our sniper" She known these guys for years and they made one hell of a team so far, The team was impress that this little group has manage to survived this long

"I think that's everything we wanted to know, Is there anything else before we go to this client?" Jaune butted in since they been asking questions long enough, "Here take this armor to represent our factions so they can easily see that your one of us" Reilly handed them spare heavy armor with her name and symbols around it and it fits them like a glove

Jaune decided to add things to his armor so he pulls out a black hoodie over the armor itself and strap them together to keep them in place, Ruby, Weiss and Blake doesn't like heavy armor since it will slow them down so Reilly gives her an lighter version of the armor which they accepts. Yang, Coco and Nora took the heavy armor since they are the heavy in the group, Rei and Velvet decides to not wear any armor since they looked silly to them so Reilly handed them badges instead

"Before you go introduced yourselves to my team since your part of the team now" Reilly said to them and they nodded before looking around the base more, They walked around and saw a man guarding the armory to their weapon supplies

"So you our new group who join us? Welcome to my little shop I'm Theo and I handle weapons and armor to any members in our outfit" Theo introduced himself to them, "Quick question Theo, Where did you all find these guns and armor from?" Ruby looked at the weapons with stars in her eyes since she is a weapon maniac

"Whenever we find them we go search place to place looking for stuff, Sometimes we get run-ins from those ugly Super Mutants carrying guns or sludge-hammer we take them down and took their weapons as well. As for armor I make them myself or if supplies are running low we have to go to the markets and buy supplies from there" Theo spoke to them about it and they nodded

_**(Speech 50) **_"Is there anyway you can give us some weapons for free?" Jaune uses his charm on Theo to led them some free firepower

_**(SUCCESS!) **_"You all seem to be green with weapons huh? Okay I'll look in the back and bring you all free firepower since your new but this is the only time got it?" Theo went to the back of the room and soon enough brought loads of guns with him, He handed Coco a spare Minigun for whatever reason

"You look like you can handle that Minigun so I deiced to give you that instead" Theo responded since she looked like she can handle strong stuff, "Thanks Theo" Coco tilted her glasses at him and thanked him before trying out the Minigun and it fit like a glove

_***Weapons***_

_**Jaune - 10mm SMG - Laser Rifle with Scope - Combat Knife**_

_**Ruby - Sniper Rifle - 10mm Pistol - Combat Knife**_

_**Weiss - 10mm Pistol - Chinese Officer Sword**_

_**Blake - Silenced 10mm Pistol - Combat Knife**_

_**Yang - Combat Shotgun - Power Fists**_

_**Nora - Sledgehammer - Grenade Launcher - Frag Grenades**_

_**Pyrrha - Chinese Officer Sword - Shield - Sniper Rifle**_

_**Rei - Dual 10mm SMG - Assault Rifle**_

_**Coco - Minigun - Frag Grenades**_

_**Velvet - Baseball Bat - Revolver - Power Fists**_

_**(That's the weapon details since I want to make them having the same weapons they use in the show but little changes here and there)**_

They thanked Theo again for hooking them up on the firepower and walked around the base some more they, They then saw a faunus women wearing a lab coat experimenting for research and has medical supplies encase Butcher runs out of his Stims

"Are you Ashley?" Jaune ask the lady and she was startled at the newest recruit in their little organization, "Y-yes that's me... It looks like our family has gotten bigger than yesterday, I'm Ashley North and I'm the Ranger's only scientists in here" Ashley said to the group, Blake noticed she's a Frog Faunus

"Are you a Frog Faunus?" Blake walks over to Ashley and the scientists notice not one but two Faunus has join Reilly's Rangers, "Oh my! I'm so happy to see another of my kind in this group since it's been a bother to be the only faunus around~" Ashley was happy to meet two faunus into their organization

"So Ms. North... what were you experimenting from?" Weiss cuts in and saw some weird experiments created by Ashley, "Oh, I'm researching technologies that our runners found and brought them here since I'm the only one that can understand it's meaning" Ashley responded

"Runners?" Jaune didn't know that Reilly's Rangers has runners, "Oh Reilly didn't mention them, Runners are our suppliers and they explore old ruins hoping to gather technologies or food supplies whenever they can" Ashley still has to thanked them for bringing them this research

They said their goodbyes to her and leave her to study the technologies she recovered, They then saw a man wearing an army helmet working on another room for the base itself they went over to him and he stops what he's doing to meet the newest members

"So your the newest's joining Reilly's Rangers? Well welcomed then I'm Donovan and I'm the Engineer around here if your gear ever started to feel loose than I can fix them for a price for sure" Donovan said and they nodded

"So what are you doing in this room?" Ruby ask him, "Making another room for all of you to stay since the rooms we have now are full and I needed to build something anyway, This here is going to be your room when I'm done and hope you all enjoy it" Donovan responded and this is going to be their room soon

They thanked him and went outside to meet more members of the Rangers, They saw a man wearing a beret with sunglasses and a rifle in hands watching the area carefully for any intruders or raiders looking to robbed them

"Hey are you Morrison? Reilly wanted us to meet with the members in here" Jaune ask him, Morrison looked at the newest members and he sigh suppose he take a break nowadays, "Yes I am, Name's Morrison Everett and I'm the Sniper in Reilly's Rangers" Morrison wasn't a talking person since he has to watch the roads for any intruders or keeping the base safe

"You sure take your job seriously huh?" Yang butted in couldn't believed that someone would just stand here watching nothing for god damn long, "I have too since it's my order Reilly cares for this group since it's her legacy and I aimed please" Morrison said and looked back on the road and saw no one

"How long you been in the Rangers Morrison?" Jaune said to him, "Been 2 years now, I was a drifter wondering around the world before I was injured during a Raider's raid parties. They mostly killed everyone expect me and I almost give up before Reilly and her men killed those bastards before taking me back here in HQ, I thanked her for saving my life and deiced to become one of the Rangers" Morrison explains the details of his life stories and they felt sorry for those people that were murdered by raider gangs, They thanked him before meeting with Kane the Supplier in the group

Kane is outside smoking and saw the newest recruits to Reilly's Rangers, "So your our newest recruits huh? Not bad... I'm Rigby Kane and I handle the supplies to the Rangers nice to meet you all" Kane responded to them

"So you handle the food supplies to the group?" Jaune ask him, "Yep, Without the food or water we'll all be died by tomorrow so I aimed to not let that happened" Kane said since he cares about the group so much

"So how long you been part of the Ranger Kane?" Pyrrha said to him

"Before I joined up I was a merchant worked for a caravan called "Crimson Caravan" was making a decent caps there before all shit let loose, I was selected by the Caravans to head over here in Vale to expend our routes but ended up crossing paths with those fucking Talon Company and they shoot the hell out of me and my guards to death. They took my supplies and killed my brahmin for meat before I was saved by Butcher the field medic, When I gotten my strength back Reilly offered me protection if I joined and stayed with the Rangers and of course I accepted since my life as a caravan merchant has come to an end" Kane thought back one day and thought what happens if the those Talon Company finish him off before Reilly's Rangers came and rescue him

The group finally found the last member of Reilly's Rangers, Joseph was the other heavy on the team and was doing push-ups and sit-ups to get ready on helping out Kane on the supply runs for the Rangers. He noticed the newly team members coming at his way so he stops and look at them with a smile

"Welcome! Nice for you all to join the Rangers I'm Joseph Clark and I'm the second heavy in the team if you all need anything busted open... I'm your guy" Joseph said to the group and they nodded while Yang look at him impress on his perfect abs... but not decent like her crush _**(Jaune)**_ here

"So how long did you join in the Rangers Joseph?" Velvet answers this time on the man, "Well I joined up 8 months ago since I'm still kinda new around here myself, Before I join I was Bounty Hunter working independent to get paid then wasting all the caps on some booze before finding myself in some ditch where Super Mutants was about to eat me until Reilly and the team saved me. Reilly saw the potential in me so she ask me if I want to join the Rangers and I was about to say no but the more I thought about it the better the outcome in my side, So I joined and look at me now. All the booze I can drink, Caps in my pockets and all the women I can sleep with when I'm off duty~" Joseph was a huge pervert and loves boosting himself thinking he's the best in this team, The group backs away from him and that's pretty much it around the base

"That's pretty much it on the areas around here, Let's do that job Reilly sent us okay people?" Jaune order and they nodded even though Jaune doesn't like to lead his friends to danger he has no choice and this is good for experience in the Wasteland

* * *

_***In the middle of nowhere***_

The team has been wondering around for the past 8 hours and Yang felt her legs tired and Jaune has to carry her on his back and felt her "Assets" hitting on his back but thankfully he resisted the idea and moved forward leaving Yang humph behind him since she thought her charms worked on him, Weiss checks her Pip-Boy on the locations and it seems they are close to where this "Big Town" area is

"So where is this place anyway?" Nora wonders how tall this place is! "I think we are getting close soon Nora, Besides all I see out here is broken relics of the past" Rei was looking around and saw nothing but old ruins and broken roads so far, She at least help with Yang's foot with her medical knowledge but Yang refuse to walk until they reach and meet this Flash guy

"So our client name is Flash and he's a fox faunus right? Why would he want to build a settlement this far away from Megaton?" Ruby checks her sniper rifle to see how much ammo she has left since Theo gives her 18 magazines of the rifle itself, "It's always good to make another settlement for the world Rubes, If we help this Flash guy we can come back here for supplies and trade stuff" Jaune hopes that this Flash guy would let him build the settlement and make it better than Megaton

Soon enough they finally found this Flash guy he has dirty blond hair, brown eyes, has fox features around him including his tail, has whisker marks on his cheeks and fangs on his teeth if he has to bite someone

"Hey you all from Reilly's Rangers?" Flash ask them and Jaune steps forward to meet him face to face, "That's us, Reilly said you needed help with the settlement?" He said to Flash and he nodded before looking back on the area around them

"This will be the perfect spot for me and my friends since those assholes from Megaton won't have us and Rivet City is to far for the journey to make, If you all want you can make and build for this spot if you want?" Flash has no knowledge on building since he just someone trying to survive like everyone else and keep his friends together

"Sure, We'll do it" Jaune was getting excited on building since even though he worked as an Pip-Boy programmer he tends to do other things as well, He orders his friends to find anything useful in the area while he tends to do all the work himself. Pyrrha and Ruby decided to help Jaune since he needs all help he can get, Yang and Blake stays in the sidelines not wanting to do any work that involves building. Rei and Nora talked with Flash and his friends and wonders why they want to build a settlement in this area

"Well, We all came from Little Lamplight but they have rules about age, Once you reach sixteen your out and we figures we all explore the world in the meantime... But once we got out here it was nothing like we expected and we have run-ins with those Slaver fuckers and Super Mutants and they both killed or capture our other friends into slave or eaten by the Mutants" Flash was pissed he couldn't save his other friends from Lamplight... but he has to move on to what's left on his friends

"I'm sorry for your losses but why won't you all move to a more peaceful area instead those you just told us?" Rei wonders why they haven't move away this spot since Slavers are coming from the left and the Super Mutants comes from that old police station in the right

"I warned Flash that we should move but he wants to stay here and build a settlement for all of us and fight against those Super Mutants and Slavers" Red was the doctor in the group since she wants to leave but Flash wants to stay here perhaps get himself killed

"We're all going to get ourselves fucking killed! Those fucking brats from Lamplight told us coming here is going to be safe with water and food around but there's nothing here except death!" Pappy was losing his mind ever since leaving Lamplight with his ex-girlfriend Bittercup who was staring at Jaune with interest in her eyes

_**(He's unlike these losers around here... hopefully he won't mind if I put my magic on him) **_Bittercup thought to herself going on and on in her dark magic onto Jaune since at least he's doing something around here instead looking like an idiot like Pappy over there

Jaune felt his body shivers for some reason and turns around and saw a women staring at him like a piece of meat, The women walks away after that leaving him even more confused before going back on the walls he was doing

Dusty was looking left and right encase for more Slavers or Super Mutants just waiting to kill them all and hopes that these Rangers hurry up with the settlement already, "Watch the waste, Don't let your enemies get to you... It's just your imagination. Keep calm and let your mind wonders in your body" Dusty mutters to himself leaving his friends look at him like he's crazy but bad at the same time since he's taking this really seriously

Timebomb look at Jaune and he really wish he was just like him all strong and confident helping others in need, He look at his lucky 8 ball and it always given him luck this far perhaps it's time he gives it to someone that deserves it more than he does

"Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for helping our problems" Timebomb comes over to Jaune and his two friends, "It's no problem, We're just here to help whatever we can" Pyrrha with her warm smile leaving Timebomb blush a bit before turning his attention to Jaune and handed his lucky 8 ball to him, "Here, This lucky ball always given me luck during my travels. I don't need it anymore and hopefully that same luck we'll help you the same way it did for me" Timebomb won't take a no for an answer so Jaune took it and thanked him

Sticky was the youngest in the group and was pretty annoying at the same time with his jokes and stories after all, He stares at the group thanking them for the help and perhaps one day he'll also join Reilly's Rangers helping out people like they are doing to him right now

Shorty didn't like outsiders... but for these guy he'll make exceptions since they are helping them after all, While he was sure that Pappy can handle everything he wouldn't want to make the guy do it since he's the only repair man they got in this shithole world

The build took a lot longer than Jaune thought but he, Ruby and Pyrrha finally finish with the build, The settlement has clean water machine. Has tall reinforced walls that surrounds the houses around them, Guard post for Dusty can use for any Slavers or Super Mutants. Medical Clinic for Red since she's the only doctor around here, Town Hall is where the meeting takes place talking about this and that on the plans against the Mutants and Slavers. Jaune and Ruby fixed up broken robots in the scrapyard a Protectron and a Sentry-Bot to defend the place better

"This is pretty much we can do for all of you guys, How's the place?" Jaune ask Flash, "It's decent and perhaps hold out the Slavers and Mutants guess you Ranger types aren't that bad after all, Here this is all I can give for the trouble. And if you all are heading back to your HQ tell your leader I said "Hi" and if your even in the area come by and say hello, You're all welcome here anytime friends" Flash handed Jaune 859 caps for the troubles and he accept it without second thought, The settlers is beginning to settle before Dusty warns then about the Super Mutants coming from Germantown

"Super Mutants! They are coming!" Dusty shouted and everyone grabs their guns to where the bridge and ready for their last stand against these Super Mutants they kept hearing about, They were shock to see three huge green monsters with Hunting Rifles and Miniguns on them

"Ripped them apart?!" Jaune commanded before taking fire on his 10mm SMG and the rest followes, Coco was having fun with her Minigun mowing down those ugly bastards. With the combine forces together the Mutants was overpower by them and was soon killed leaving the residents cheer on their victory

"We did it! You did it! You all help us against the Mutants!" Red hugs Jaune tightly making him smile since it wasn't a big deal, "We can't thank you all enough you given us protection and this settlement into something, And for helping us against these Mutants I'll give you all treatments for free so you don't have to pay me anything" Red doesn't care about the caps since the Rangers are their heroes

* * *

_***Reilly's Rangers***_

When the team came back to the base they saw Morrison and the others look at them with worried concerns on their face, Jaune figures something happened and wonders if they help somehow

"Hey Morrison and Kane... What's up?" Yang ask the two since she doesn't know why they are looking at them like that, "Have you seen or hear anything about Reilly and the other Rangers? They were out scouting for supplies and technologies again but they haven't came back yet" Morrison was beginning to worry since this is usual for Reilly and the others come back late

"No we haven't, Where are they now?" Weiss wonders since this is their first day on the job after all, "Reilly and the others are heading to Vale's hospital to gather more Stimpacks and other technologies, Here I'll put the locations on your Pip-Boy. Find Reilly and the others... I'm sensing something bad happened to them" Kane curse himself for sending Reilly to her death since the supplies he gather came from some Wastelander with information in his pockets

"Okay, So who went with Reilly?" Jaune cutting in wanting to know more about the situation, "Butcher, Brick, Donovan and Theo went with Reilly and hasn't returned yet. No idea why Reilly wanted Theo since he's our only Quartermaster in the whole Rangers after all?" Kane handles the supplies while Theo handles guns and armor for the Rangers

"Don't worry you two, We'll get them back" Ruby promise the two since Reilly and the others are good people and they should help them right? "I'll come with you if I could but I have to hold up this post encase more Raiders or Super Mutants comes by" Morrison has to stay since he doesn't want to leave the base empty handed to those fiends

"I'm not good with gun fights so I have to stay here as well, Wish we could help you all but consider the problems and lack of orders we're screw" Kane hated not being useful since gun fights seems to be his weakness since he's afraid to getting hurt after that last attack on his caravan by those Talon Company Mercs

The group chatted for few minutes before go to find Reilly and the others and bring them back to the Compound, Jaune figures Reilly can handle herself just fine but worries about the other 4 since Donovan is the only Engineer in the Rangers. Brick has her Minigun which was okay, Butcher could heal himself with Stimpack. But Theo is the odd ones out since he's only the Quartermaster and perhaps carrying all the ammo for the group which will also leaves him defenseless

"Okay Reilly... Let's hope you all still in once piece" Jaune and the rest begins their journey to the locations where Reilly and the others were last seen...

* * *

_**Done! Man that took some hard work but at least this is finish though, Hope you all enjoy this chapter since it was really hard for me to do since Reilly's Rangers don't have a lot quest for me to do in Fallout 3**_

_**It would been interesting that Talon Company and the Ranger's go head to toe to see which Company is the best and deserves to be in Remnant**_

_**Anyway I'll see you all later.**_


End file.
